Something in the way she moves
by mmmartta3
Summary: Regulus Black I y la historia de lo que pudo ser pero nunca fue.


_**Disclaimer**_: Pues no, ni soy rubia, ni inglesa, así que (para mi desgracia) estos personajes y el mundo mágico no son míos, ni me beneficio de ninguna forma al escribir sobre ellos. La letra de la canción pertenece a The Beatles.

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Aquella noche, Regulus Black I se encontraba sentado sobre la más lujosa silla en el más lujoso jardín de las afueras de Londres. Su querido hermano, Arcturus Black II se acababa de unir en santo matrimonio con una deliciosa joven. La afortunada, Melania MacMillan, se encontraba en ese preciso instante deslizándose de un lugar a otro del jardín, charlando ligeramente con los invitados. _Toda una dama, será una buena Black._ Educada, de porte esbelto y, _lo más importante_, de sangre pura; Regulus no podía estar más de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermano de tomarla como esposa.

Ya desde tiempos de Hogwarts, Melania había llamado poderosamente la atención de Regulus, nadie podía negar que era una mujer, entonces niña, muy atractiva. Era unos pocos años mayor, pero eso nunca había sido un problema, no para un Black. A la tierna, o no tan tierna, edad de doce años, ya se dedicaba a observarla, especialmente los fines de semana, cuando ella sustituía el horrible uniforme del colegio por modelos que resaltaban más su figura.

**Something in the way she moves**

_Ah, esa canción. _Era de las pocas cosas muggles que un Black podría llegar a consentir y, en aquel momento, Regulus se sentía tan identificado, que ni siquiera fue capaz de esbozar esa estúpida mueca que _tenía_ que poner cuando algo muggle se le acercaba. No, esa vez no, estaba demasiado ocupado recordando los primeros días de su relación. Por aquel entonces, Regulus cursaba tercer año, ella sexto. Con tan solo trece años, ya se había convertido en uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio. La belleza aristocrática tan característica de la familia, no le había dejado de lado: Piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos claros, esa era la combinación fatal.**  
**

**attracts me like no other lover…**

Podía recordar perfectamente su primera conversación. Sucedió en la primera visita de él a Hogsmeade, todos los alumnos se peleaban por conseguir entrar al nuevo establecimiento de la pequeña población _"Las tres escobas"_. Por supuesto, Regulus estaba allí, un Black no podía faltar a ningún evento importante, _por muy mediocre que fuera. _Nada más entrar al local, _un antro para gente mediocre,_ en opinión del joven Black, lo primero que llamó su atención fue ella. Realmente estaba hecha toda una mujer. Curvas prominentes y unos pechos abundantes y seductores. Su túnica, nueva y brillante, dejaba ver parte de sus atributos, dejando siempre mucho espacio para la imaginación, como una dama debe hacer. Los Black nunca se habían caracterizado por ser gente tímida, así que sin más preámbulos, Regulus decidió acercarse a la joven.

_Melania MacMillan, ¿Me equivoco? – Dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la acercaba a sus labios._

_La misma. Y usted es el menor de los Black ¿No es así? _

_Así es, señorita. ¿Me permitiría invitarla a un tentempié? _

_Por supuesto, caballero._

**I don't want to leave her now,**

Sin ninguna duda, aquel momento fue la perdición de Regulus Black I. Poco a poco, y discretamente, la joven MacMillan invadió el corazón y la mente del apuesto joven. A pesar de que su unión estaría, posiblemente, muy bien vista por sus progenitores, ambos decidieron mantener su romance en secreto. Sabían perfectamente cuan de escandaloso podría ser que una joven mantuviera una relación con quien apenas era un niño. No es que hubiera muchas diferencias entre ellos, ambos habían sido educados de igual manera, en la rectitud y en la pureza, pero era llamativo que mientras ella estaba acabando su periodo escolar, a él aún le quedaran varios años. Sin embargo, aquella relación era como una droga, una droga adictiva y muy nociva. Las caricias en los pasillos a altas horas de la madrugada, los besos robados cuando nadie miraba, aquellos pequeños "roces" entre clase y clase, hacían más divertido aquello que había empezado como un juego, pero que acabó siendo más, mucho más.

**Somewhere in her smile she knows****  
****that I don't need no other lover**

Las cosas se pusieron más feas cuando Melania acabó el colegio. Ya no podían seguir con sus jueguecitos a escondidas, y contaban con el añadido de que los padres de la chica andaban buscando un pretendiente digno para su primogénita. Aun así, toda el agua del mundo no pudo apagar las llamas que desprendían los dos jóvenes cuando se juntaban. Melania se paseaba "casualmente" por Hogsmeade cada vez que los alumnos del colegio tenían visita. A su padre no tenía más que decirle que pasaría el día con alguna de sus puras amigas y él le creía, porque ¿Cómo no creer a su niñita? La realidad era distinta, muy distinta.

Melania y Regulus se pasaban aquellos cortos días escondidos en un callejón o en aquel hostal del pueblo, acariciándose, tocándose, ofreciéndose el uno al otro contactos cada vez más subidos de tono. Lo prohibido les atraía como nunca y estaba más que claro que no sentían ningún tipo de remordimiento por ello. Les gustaba, lo disfrutaban. Regulus adoraba oír gemir a la chica bajo sus manos, _gracias a sus manos._ Al poco tiempo, el joven, de apenas quince años, ya recorría el cuerpo de esa mujer, _su mujer_, con los ojos cerrados. Sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tenía que tocar para que Melania se estremeciese o gritase su nombre: _Regulusregulusregulus_. Le hacía sentir poderoso. Por supuesto, no habían llegado a consumar del todo, ella era una dama y no estaba dispuesta a que un amor adolescente acabase con su pureza. ¿Qué pensaría su futuro marido, un sangre pura de nobleza inglesa, si ella era la mujer de otro?

**Something in her style that shows me…****  
****I don't want to leave her now,**

_Eran jóvenes_. Eran jóvenes, estaban locos y enamorados _¿Enamorados?_ Él nunca lo habría llamado así. Lo que le atraía de Melania era una fuerza carnal y lujuriosa que en nada se parecía a aquel sentimiento del que hablaba la nueva cantante de moda de Reino Unido. No, sin duda no, aquello no era amor. Finalmente, y tras mucha insistencia por parte de él, Melania consintió. Fue durante una de esas reuniones de la élite del mundo mágico, en casa de los Malfoy. Melania vestía un vestido color berenjena, con un escote en forma de corazón y que se ajustaba completamente a su cintura. Cuando la vio, Regulus tragó saliva y acudieron a su mente las imágenes de la piel desnuda de la mujer que tenía delante. Quería volverla a ver, quería _más_.

Cuando la fiesta apenas había empezado, Regulus se las apañó para arrastrar a la joven hasta una de las habitaciones del piso superior de Malfoy Manor. Empezó como siempre, no quería asustarla. La tumbó sobre el lecho, grande y adoselado de la gran mansión, colocándose él encima, y empezó a besarla en el cuello. Esos besos la volvían loca, él lo sabía y pensaba aprovecharlo. Mientras continuaba con su dulce tortura, agitó su varita y se deshizo del vestido de su acompañante,_ le incordiaba._ Consiguió poco después llegar hasta los pechos de la joven, grandes y turgentes, que en ese momento estaban coronados por unos duros pezones, lo que significa que estaba excitada. _Bien._ Notaba poco a poco como iba creciendo su erección contra los muslos de la chica. _Todavía no, _se dijo a sí mismo, iba a hacer que ella suplicara. Regulus seguía torturándola de esa manera, excitándola y rozando esporádicamente. Pero no se acercaba más, no le daba más, no la hacía llegar al orgasmo y se estaba volviendo loca.

_Reg… - _Susurró con voz melosa, casi como un ronroneo.

_Dime, Melania. – _Contestó él, separando momentáneamente los labios de su pecho.

_Quiero… _

_¿Qué quieres?_

_Ya lo sabes…_

_No, no lo sé._

_Oh, __vamos. _

Regulus rió. De no haber sido por las ganas que él mismo tenía se habría dedicado a jugar con su amante durante horas. Optó por acabar de golpe con las ganas que le consumían, pero antes, dijo algo al oído de su amada, que la hizo temblar.

_Voy a hacerte mía, Melania MacMillan._

Por supuesto, lo hizo, porque no es que un Black traicione a su palabra. La ropa interior de ella y toda la indumentaria de él desaparecieron con un último golpe de varita. Melania ni siquiera intentó resistirse cuando Regulus le abrió las piernas con pocos miramientos. El chico se relamió los labios ante aquella escena, por fin, aquello con lo que había soñado durante tantos meses iba a suceder, iba a poseer a Melania, iba a hacerla _suya._ No tuvo que pensarlo mucho más para decidirse a actuar. Al poco tiempo, una sensación de intenso placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, concentrándose especialmente en su glande. No pudo evitar gemir, quizá algo más alto de lo que le gustaría, unas palabras: _Te… quiero… _Cuando esta asombrosa sensación cesó, Regulus se dejó caer sobre la joven. No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por si ella había quedado satisfecha, un solo pensamiento invadía su mente: Melania era suya y, daba igual lo que pasara en el futuro, seguiría siendo suya, porque él había sido el primero.

**You're asking me: will my love grow?**

Los encuentros sexuales entre los dos jóvenes se repitieron, cada vez con más frecuencia. Regulus nunca lo reconoció a viva voz pero la quería, a su manera, la quería. Mucha veces, cuando, una vez acabado el coito, ambos descansaban desnudos sobre el lecho, fantaseaban con una vida en común. Imaginaban una boda grandiosa, a la que estarían invitados todos los magos y brujas _puros _de Gran Bretaña. Luego, se irían a vivir juntos a la mansión de sus abuelos, donde formarían su propia familia. _Al menos hemos de tener tres niños, y tienen que tener el hombre de alguna constelación, como marca la tradición._ Fantaseaban con un futuro que no estaba a su alcance. Ni siquiera cuando el joven terminó el colegio, se vieron con el valor suficiente para presentar su relación en sociedad. Regulus estaba ansioso, quería que todos supieran que esa era su mujer, pero ella tenía miedo. Su padre, un hombre muy estricto, no lo aprobaría. Quería que su niñita se casara con quien él considerara adecuado y, aunque los Black eran una familia muy noble, Regulus no era el pretendiente que su padre había elegido.

Para desgracia de la joven pareja, Regulus no era el único que se había visto atrapado por los números encantos de la joven. Otro joven aristócrata también había caído en su influjo pero, en este caso, el joven no había tardado en dirigirse a su padre para pedir la mano de Melania.

**I don't know, I don't know…**

El anuncio del compromiso Black-MacMillan se realizó en una gran fiesta, la más grande de los últimos tiempos. Todo aquel que era alguien en la sociedad mágica de la época estuvo allí, altos cargos del Ministerio, miembros de las familias de más alta alcurnia… La mansión de los Black se llenó por una noche de emoción y expectación. El primogénito de Sirius II y Hester Black por fin iba a contraer matrimonio, nada más y nada menos que con la jovencita MacMillan. Todo el mundo se alegró ante la noticia, todos menos dos jóvenes.

_No sé si voy a poder soportar verte casada con el estúpido de Arcturus._

_Es lo mejor, Reg. – _Le gustaba que le llamara Reg, solo a ella le permitía hacerlo_. – Nuestras familias han decidido que así sea, no me queda otra opción._

_Pero tú estarías mejor conmigo, Melania, eres mía._

_No se puede hacer nada…_

Cientos de conversaciones como esa se sucedieron a lo largo de los días, tras anunciar el compromiso. Regulus no podía creerlo, estaba perdiendo a Melania a manos de su hermano y ella tenía razón, no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. La familia era la familia, le pesase a quien le pesase.

**Something in the way she knows****  
****and all I have to do is think of her…**

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar comprometida, las cosas cambiaron cuanto a penas entre Regulus y Melania. La única diferencia es que ahora había un motivo consistente por el cual mantener su relación en secreto, pero esa diferencia hacía avivar su deseo. El deseo de lo prohibido, porque realmente ahora estaban prohibidos. Buscaban cualquier recodo, cualquier espacio o lapso de tiempo en las reuniones familiares para verse a escondidas. Como aquella vez en que Regulus abordó a Melania en medio de un pasillo oscuro y la poseyó allí mismo, contra la pared y sin deshacerse de la ropa, tapando su boca para que no se escucharan los gemidos. O aquella vez que su descaro había ido más allá y, fingiendo que se encontraba indispuesto, se había negado a acompañar a su hermano y a su padre a un evento, quedándose en casa con las mujeres. A Melania no le había costado mucho escabullirse de su suegra y su cuñada, que parecían más interesadas en la gente que acudiría a la boda que en la propia novia, y esta se reunió con su amante en la habitación de su futuro marido, desafiando a la familia, desafiando lo establecido. Pero, conforme pasaban los días, era más y más complicado encontrarse, puesto que la joven MacMillan se hallaba inmersa en los preparativos para su incipiente boda. Regulus parecía más obsesionado con ella cuanto menos tiempo pasaban juntos y trataba de abordarla en ocasiones cada vez más indiscretas. Un día cualquiera, tras una de estas intrusiones, Melania tuvo que intervenir.

_Ya está bien Regulus, me caso dentro de un mes y no puedo permitir tus intromisiones cuando es tan fácil que alguien nos vea. – _Dijo ella en un susurro, pues si alguien le escuchaba, caería la vergüenza sobre su familia.

_Oh, vamos Melania, sé que te encanta. – _Respondió, intentando acercarse, Regulus.

_¡Déjalo ya! – _Melania había subido el tono de su voz, mientras con las manos apartaba al joven de su cuerpo._ – Se acabó Regulus, sea lo que sea que tengamos se ha acabado._

_Pero… - _Regulus dudó, no entendía muy bien por qué esas palabras le dolían tanto. Disfrutaba con Melania, le encantaba el sexo y, dispuesto a elegir entre una de esas jovencitas insulsas que su familia quería como su esposa, la habría elegido a ella. Pero eso no era amor. Cariño y atracción sí, ¿Pero amor? _– No puedes._

_¿No puedo? – _Dijo la chica con desprecio. Quizá él fuera un Black, pero en su familia le habían enseñado a no echarse a atrás ante nadie._ Nadie. – Por supuesto que puedo._

Melania MacMillan se giró y se dispuso a marcharse, dando por finalizada una relación de años, condenada al fracaso el mismo día en que empezó.

_Siempre serás mía, Melania MacMillan._

**I don't want to leave her now,****  
****you know I believe and how…**

Pocas veces se habían vuelto a ver desde aquel instante, pero ese día, en la boda de la que había sido su amante, Regulus no podía evitar recordar algunos de los momentos que juntos habían vivido. Los mejores, lo peores, todos se agolpaban en su mente por igual, impulsándole a dar otro trago de aquel líquido del infierno, que le hiciera olvidar. Ver a Melania con aquel vestido blanco había sido superior a sus fuerzas. _Blanco de pureza, ya._ Su hermano se iba a llevar una sorpresa muy desagradable en su noche de bodas. Sonrió para sí mismo ante este hecho, podría casarse quinientas veces, pero nadie podría negar que él había sido el primero y ¿Por qué no? El mejor. Al fin y al cabo era un Black.

Aquella noche, la noche de la boda, tras beber tanto que se le olvidó hasta su nombre, Regulus Black I reconoció por primera y única vez en su vida que había amado, que amaba, a Melania MacMillan. Se reconoció a sí mismo que ella seguía teniendo ese algo que le atrapó desde el primer momento y que nunca le soltaría en lo que le quedaba de vida. Nunca llegó a casarse.

Tras su bienaventurado enlace, Arcturus y Melania mantuvieron una relación matrimonial cordial y, pocos años después, el cielo les bendijo con una preciosa niñita, Lucretia. En cuanto a su cuñado, Regulus les visitaba con frecuencia, _quizá con demasiada frecuencia,_ interesándose siempre por el estado de la familia de su hermano y contestando con evasivas a las preguntas sobre formar su propia familia. La respuesta estaba en las miradas que le mandaba a Melania cuando Arcturus no miraba. _Prefiero ser un hombre libre,_ decía, _prefiero permanecer soltero, por si algún día alguien se decide a volver al pasado,_ aunque esto último solo lo pensaba.

Regulus y Melania volvieron a mantener relaciones una vez más. Solo una más. Aquel día, Acturus tenía trabajo en el Ministerio y no volvería a casa hasta tarde, la pequeña Lucretia, de tres añitos de edad, jugaba tranquilamente en su habitación, los cuñados mantenían una cordial conversa en el salón. Regulus miró solo un instante a la mujer que tenía delante, ella le devolvió la mirada, y en ese momento ambos supieron que estaban perdidos. La poseyó brutalmente, como aquella primera vez, sobre el sofá. Esa fue la prueba palpable de que nunca deberían haber roto su relación; Regulus añadió un recuerdo más a aquellos que utilizaba para excitarse lo suficiente cuando estaba con otras mujeres, Melania memorizó su rostro en aquella situación para imaginarlo en su esposo cuando por la noche la poseyera, buscando un segundo retoño. Y, sin embargo, después de aquel encuentro, las visitas de Regulus disminuyeron, la relación cordial entre cuñados, se disipó; solo había sido un retraso de lo inevitable. Después de ese día, había llegado el final: El capítulo se cerró, aunque ambos lo recordarían hasta el día de su muerte. Nueve meses después, nació el segundo de los hijos de Melania Black, Orión.


End file.
